Fence for Life
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: Phoebe has a preminition of a teenage, mind reading witch. Along the way, the teenager's little sister is kidnapped and now the Charmed ones have to save her and her little sister. *Finished*
1. A penny short...

Umm… I don't know where I got this idea but I began to like it. I must start out claiming I do not own "Charmed" nor anything for that fact. And for the people who actually fence, the terms I used in this story maybe incorrect and I apologize since I don't really know the sport that well. So, enjoy and review.

            It was Saturday morning, and Phoebe had just gotten dressed. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of dark denim jeans. Paige had used up the last of the shampoo and Phoebe didn't want to wait till the next time Piper went to the store. She walked downstairs and started to put on her shoes. Piper walked into the living, with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was wrapped in a robe.

"Morning Pheebs, going somewhere?" She inquired. 

"Yeah, got to run to the store. Do you need anything?"

"Umm… we're running low on milk and eggs."

"Ok, milk and eggs. I'll just ask Paige and…"

"Ask me what?"

            Paige was walking by on the second floor towards the bathroom. She was wearing one of those old "donate blood" shirts and a pair of sweat pants. It seemed like the Charmed Ones were taking it easy today.

"Do you need anything from the store?"

"Maybe a pack of Juicy Fruit gum." Paige replied after thinking for a few moments.

"Okay. I'll be back later."

            Phoebe got up, grabbed the keys, and left. Piper turned to Paige before she could walk away.

"You know, all that sugar really isn't good for your teeth."

"I know. But thanks for the warning, 'Mom'," Paige grinned and walked into the bathroom.

****

            Phoebe had picked up a few more items, and was now in the checkout line, waiting for her stuff to be rung up. She looked around at the impulse buys they had advertised. "Newsweek… Jett… TV Guide. Hmm… he doesn't look too bad." Phoebe thought as she tilted her head at the picture on the cover of the magazine. Her train of thought, or lack of one, was suddenly interrupted by someone voice.

"Your total is $20.01," the cashier reported. She was about sixteen with black hair. She was wearing a sports shirt and the grocery store's pin.

"Oh umm…"

Phoebe took hold of her purse and went looking through it for the money. She pulled out a $20 bill and handed it to the cashier. Phoebe began looking around in her purse for any loose change she might have. The cashier scratched her head and glanced around.

"You don't have a penny?" The cashier finally questioned.

"Umm, no, sorry. I could just run to the ATM and…"

"No need." The cashier cut her off. She dug into her back pocket, took out her wallet, and deposited a penny.

"Thank you, uh…" Phoebe strained her eyes to read the nametag.

"Jill. No problem. It wouldn't make sense to withdraw $20 when all you need is a cent."

"So, you fence?" Phoebe said pointing at Jill's shirt. She was bagging Phoebe's groceries

"Yeah, when I get off in ten minutes, I'll be over at Anton's Dojo.

"I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for the penny again."

"It's cool, oh and your receipt is in the bag."

            Phoebe picked up the two bags and waved goodbye. She walked to the Jeep, and threw the groceries in the back seat. Hopping into the driver's seat, she drove home.

****

"Piper? Paige?" Phoebe called out as she entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen Pheebs." Piper yelled back.

            Phoebe shut the door with her foot since her hands were carrying groceries, and waltzed into the kitchen. Piper was in there stirring a pot. She looked up and smiled.

"Wow, smells good. I wonder if it taste just as good." Phoebe smirked at Piper.

"It would if you got the milk."

"Yep, right here."

Phoebe took the milk out the bag and handed it to Piper. She took out the rest of the items and looked down into the bottom of the bag and grabbed the receipt. She was immediately thrown into a premonition.

***

It took place in what appeared to be the underworld. A young woman was pinned against the wall by blade of some sort that the demon was holding. Phoebe's view pans around to reveal that the young woman was Jill, the cashier from the store. A white mist rose out of her and into a black orb. She dropped to the floor… dead.

***

"Phoebe?"

            Piper had gently said. Phoebe snapped out of her premonition to see Piper's concerned face looking at her. She took a moment to process all that had been foreseen.

"She's going to die." Phoebe said slowly. Piper glared at her.

"Who's going to die?"

"This cashier I met this morning. She gave me a penny and then we were…"

"Phoebe? You're mumbling. How did she die?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. It looked like the demon took like, her life essence or her soul or something."

"Okay. You should go back to that grocery store and make sure she's still there."

"She's not…"

"What?"

"She fences after work at umm… Anton's Fencing."

"Well…" Piper gave her a "What are you still doing here?" look.

"I'll run down and watch her then."

"Call me!"

"Ok!"

            Phoebe was already halfway out the door when you shouted back to Piper. She rushed to the dojo, hoping Jill hadn't left the dojo yet. She pulled up to the place and walked in. She discovered several mats placed side by side, with about five people in a white uniform kneeled down on the side. There were two people in the same uniform, on the mats facing each other, although they had mask on. One of them were slightly taller then the other, and appeared to be a man. The other seemed to be a woman with a braided ponytail hanging out the back of the helmet. The saluted each other with a swift movement their swords. The girl took a fighting stance as the man just sat there. She plunged forward towards him and swung the sword. He blocked the sword with his own and pushed her back slightly. She began inching forward waving her sword to block his throws, although she looked like she was on top, she began to loose it. It was long before the man did a final block of her sword and lunged forward, sticking her with his blade. The woman exposed herself as Jill when she removed the mask, panting heavily.

"Don't let your mind tire. You must constantly stay alert, even one you think you've won." The man commented as he removed his mask. He was a man of late twenties, with dark burnet hair. His head was closely shaved and his face presented a cold look.

"Yes Master Lee." Jill replied. She got up and saluted him with another quick motion of her saber, and left the mat. Master Lee turned towards the other students.

"Good job today. I will see you all in two days."

            They rose, bowed, and walked off gathering their things. Jill walked over by where Phoebe was standing. She picked up her bag and stopped in midway towards the door when she spotted Phoebe.

"Hey, weren't you at the store this morning?" Jill asked, trying to remember where she knew Phoebe from.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm… how can I put this? You're in danger and I'm here to make sure you're safe."

            Jill looked her with a "you're crazy" look on her face but then she began to glare into Phoebe's eyes. She snapped out of it a few seconds later.

"I'll grab my car and you can tell me what you're talking about on the way to my house."

"Why do we have to go to your house?"

"I have to baby-sit my little sister."

"Oh, ok. I brought my car actually, so I'll have to follow you."

"Okay, see you there then."

            Jill headed out the door to the parking lot, with Phoebe behind her. She signaled Phoebe that the black Honda Civic was her car and to watch for it. Phoebe waved back and jumped into her Jeep.


	2. You're a witch?

            This chapter is slightly shorter than the other one. Thanks for the reviews, I just hope you guys enjoy it.

            Jill pulled up into the driveway of a tope and white house, with green shutters. Phoebe parked on the side of the street, by the mailbox. She stepped out her car, took a look at the house, and followed Jill into the house.

"I'll be right back. I have to put this stuff in the basement." Jill said as she shut the front door.

            Jill walked down towards the basement as Phoebe stood by the door. She gradually became aware that a TV was on and laughter in the other room. A little girl walked into the hallway, totally oblivious to Phoebe standing behind her. She was barely three feet tall, and was wearing a pair of short denim overalls with a pair of green pants coming out the bottom. Her bright yellow shirt was hanging out and her socks were sporting the lovely colors of purple and red.

"Jill?" the little girl inquired. She began walking to the basement door that was left open. Phoebe cocked her head and stared at the little girl's ensemble. Jill emerged from the basement.

"Oh Whitney, say hello to Miss Halliwell." Jill gestured towards Phoebe. The little girl turned around, arm extend, and said,

"My name's Whitney Dove, glad to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. That's quite an outfit you have on there."

"Thanks I dressed myself." Whitney announced quite proudly and beamed a smile.

"And how old are you?"

"This many…" Whitney said showing six small fingers. She turned around a tugged Jill's shirt. "I'm thirsty and mom's not home."

"Great, when did she say she'll be back?"

"Monday."

"Come into the kitchen, we can talk there." Jill signaled Phoebe as she was walking away.

            Whitney skipped into the kitchen behind Phoebe humming the "doom song" from Invader Zim. Phoebe smiled at Whitney as she sat at the table and began toying with the saltshaker accidentally spilling it all over the table.

"Whitney, leave that alone." Jill said, slightly peeved. She handed her a glass of apple juice. "Go watch some TV and please don't spill it."

            Whitney nodded as she carefully took the glass and walked back into the living room.

"She's so cute." Phoebe commented as Jill turned to her.

"Yeah, when ever you're not watching her every free moment of your life. My mom is always on some expedition, so she's not around too long. So, what were you talking about earlier? Danger?"

"Oh, umm… Don't think I'm crazy but I think you're life is in jeopardy."

            Jill gave her a skeptical look and then zoned out for a few seconds.

"You're a witch?"

            Phoebe stared at Jill in shock. Her jaw dropped slightly but she quickly regained her poise and thought to herself, "_Did I say that_?"

"No, I read your mind."

"What? Now I know I didn't say…"

"You thought I'd take the word of some stranger, let alone invite them into my house. I can read minds and I read yours, but there appears to be something different about you."

"What do you mean, 'different'?" Phoebe inquired, wondering if Jill really knew about her being a witch, let alone a Charmed One.

"Like, you're more than an average witch."

****

            As Phoebe and Jill were talking, Whitney was still in the living room watching TV. Daffy was chasing bugs about on the screen as she stared in amazement. Suddenly, a demon appeared in front of her. He was reaching about 6'2''; his skin was black with white tribal marking.

"Jill…" Whitney quietly quivered.

"Did you say something Whit?" Jill yelled into the room, "Please don't tell me you spilled the juice. Mom'll be…"

            The rest was cut off my Whitney's high pitch scream. Phoebe and Jill glanced at one another for a second and ran into the living room. The demon already had Whitney under his arm, as she was kicking and screaming. He tossed an energy ball at them but it hit the arch in the wall above Jill. Phoebe had dropped and rolled to the side. The rubble from the arch had fallen and hit Jill, who dropped to the floor. Before anything else could happen, the demon shimmered out the house.

"Jill?" Phoebe called as she crouched down beside her. She had a cut on her head, but Jill was merely unconscious. Phoebe pulled out her cell phone, and called home.


	3. A man appears

"One day, that's all I ask. I take off work to relax, but somehow I end up having to take out another demon."

Piper walked down the stairs of the manor carrying cotton balls and rubbing alcohol mumbling to herself about how she can never get a moments peace. She strolled over to the couch where Jill was laying and pulled up a chair. She stuck the cotton ball on top of the container, tipped it, and began to clean up Jill's cut on her forehead.

****

            Jill was still physically unconscious but was still aware mentally of the world around her. She was merely searching for her sister telepathically. She could only see pitch black, when she came upon a mind that spoke of her name. It was someone named Caleen. It was the demon that was in possession of her little sister. He began to think…

"If that Jill doesn't show up, I can just take the child. She has just enough energy, although I'd rather have the older one, she'd put up a fight. I'll kill the kid at midnight if she doesn't turn up by then. No use in waiting forever."

****

            Jill jerked up suddenly, ending the link, and knocking into Piper. Scaring Piper, she let out a yell as Jill held her eye in pain. Jill realized that this wasn't her home, nor did she know who this woman was. She rolled off the couch and began crawling around on the floor, patting it, looking for her glasses, so she could make her escape. Piper got up and put her hand on Jill's shoulder, who was know halfway to the kitchen. Jill jumped up, and looked at the blurry figure in front of her.

"What are you trying to do honey?" Piper asked with a concerned face, although Jill couldn't really see it.

"Umm…" Jill still had a headache and couldn't think straight, "I was looking for my glasses."

"They were over there on the small table." Piper pointed out.

"Oh, thanks. Wait, where am I? And who are you?"

"I'm Piper, Phoebe's sister. She brought you here, that is, to our home. You're safe here."

            Piper was about to help Jill to her glasses, but she turned around at the sound of the front door opening. Paige walked into the living, swung her purse over the single chair, and stopped to look at Jill, then glancing at Piper.

"An innocent?" She asked Piper.

"Yeah, her little sister was kidnapped a few hours ago and she just woke up."

"Aren't we supposed to be watching out for innocents?"

"Yes, Paige… that's the main point of our job as witches."

"Well she's about to…"

"OW!"

            Jill yelled as she knocked her leg straight into the little table. She began to hop around on one foot, and land landed in the couch. Piper and Paige rushed over to her to make sure she was ok.

"You alright?" Paige asked, puzzled why she would do that.

"I just kicked a table with leg… *sigh* yeah. I'm just so blind without my glasses."

"Oh." Paige reached over and handed Jill her glasses.

"Thanks. Wait, you weren't the same person I talked to before."

"I'm Piper." Piper raised her hand slightly.

"I'm Paige." Paige angled her head.

"And there's a Phoebe?" Jill asked.

"What? Who said my name?"

            Phoebe came walking down the stairs, still half sleep. She rubbed her eyes to see her two sisters and Jill in the living room. She casually walked over to the big chair and plopped down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, except for this headache, but it's fine.

"Well make him pay for that." Phoebe smiled. "As soon as we know what he wants?"

"Me…" Jill said softly, the three sisters looked at her. "I was searching for my sister and I came across his thoughts, this 'Caleen'. He said he'll kill her tonight if I don't show up to take her place."

"Huh? You can read minds?" Paige asked, trying to follow the story

"That's my power."

"Power?"

"For a witch, you catch on a little slow."

"How did you know I was a witch?"

"Remember the mind reading thing?" Jill pointed to her head.

"Oh… so… you're a witch? Who's an innocent?"

"Umm, Paige. Why don't you go look up this 'Caleen' in the BOS?" Piper interrupted before Paige's IQ sunk any lower.

"Sure…" Paige walked upstairs and out of sight.

"What does he want?" Phoebe piped up.

"He was saying something about if I didn't come by midnight, he'd take my sister's 'energy'. In other words, kill her."

"Okay…"

"We'll need a spell to vanquish him." Piper commented.

"I'll do that." Phoebe said.

"Okay, and we need to figure out where he is."

"In the underworld…" Jill said.

"Great… Well Phoebe, go to the attic to see what Paige found and get started. Tell me if there's a potion, so I could prepare one. Okay, I need to call into P3, tell them I won't be there. Will you be okay Jill?"

"Yeah… yeah." Jill responded half heartily at first. "I'll umm… yeah."

            Piper looked at her with a worrisome face, but then got up and left along with Phoebe. Jill pulled her legs up to her knees and hugged them tight. Jill sat in a daze, starring into the TV screen, despite the fact it wasn't on. Suddenly, a figure blinked in. He was somewhat taller than Jill, with short, black hair, tipped with blue coloring. He had a black, ribbed shirt on, and a black overcoat reaching to the ground. He black slacks slightly below his waist, covering his boots. He looked about 17. He glanced around at where he was and then his eyes locked on Jill.

"Jill, I was wondering if you… AH!"

            Piper just walked in from the kitchen to asked Jill something when she immediately noticed the strange man in the living room. She instantly threw up her hands and froze him. Jill shook out of the daze to see the man standing before her, and Piper's shocked face.

"Who is that?" Piper asked, pointing to the guy.


	4. Saluting to Death

            Jill looked at Piper, still kind of bewildered. She came to her senses a few seconds later, opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She looked down at the floor, her eyes darting back and forth, pondering upon something. Piper walked over to Jill, still watching the man frozen in her living room, and crouched down in front of her.

"He's… he's my boyfriend." Jill managed to say.

"Your what?"

"Boyfriend. I haven't seen him in a while, you know, off doing warlock stuff."

"You're dating a warlock?"

"You're acting like Paige now, constantly asking me the same question."

"Sorry, it's just that…"

"Jill!"

            The man in the living room had broken out of freeze and called out to Jill. He walked towards her but then stopped, seeing Piper's eyes starring at him. He was about to blink away, realizing that he was in the presence of a Charmed one, a witch who would gladly vanquish his butt. Jill recognized that he wasn't sure what to do, got up, and hugged him. They began to kiss passionately, caught in a moment of bliss. Piper coughed, reminding them that they weren't alone.

"Oh, umm… this is Jesse." Jill said, breaking off the kiss. Phoebe walked down the stairs, with Paige in trail, with the BOS. They were heading into the kitchen when they spotted Jesse. They backed up, and walked into the living room, the faces asking "what was up". Piper took the liberty of explaining.

"Wondering who this is? He's Jill's boyfriend and his name is Jesse. Oh, and guess what? He's a warlock!"

"Look, he's not going to harm us, honest. He may be a warlock, but he's good on the inside."

"I've heard that before…"

"HEY!" Phoebe yelled.

"Is there something in the water supply in the past few years causing potential evil to turn good?" Paige chimed in. She received a glare from both Piper and Phoebe. "Sorry."

"Not to be rude or anything, but is there a reason why you're here?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I felt something was wrong with Jill."

"Aww… isn't that sweet? Hey, you guys could be Jesse and Jill, like Jack and Jill. That'd be cool." Phoebe said. Everyone looked at Phoebe.

"Well look at the time…" Paige piped up, to break the silence. She looked at her wrist to look at her watch, but it was there. She gave a light chuckle, and called for her watch. It appeared in her hand. She flipped it around, and her face dropped. "It's 11:30."

"11:30? Do we have a spell to vanquish him?" Piper asked, somewhat freaking out.

"Yeah, I already wrote that. We just got to get down there." Phoebe answered.

"Get down there… All we have to do get down to the underworld, undetected, find whatever his name is, and vanquish him. Yes… that sounds like a plan to me." Piper said speedily and sarcastically.

"Jesse could take us to him…" Jill mentioned.

"I'd be glad to take you guys, umm… where am I taking you?" Jesse finally spoke.

"This demon named Caleen, he kidnapped Whitney."

The three sisters looked at Jesse, then to Jill, and then the focus was laid onto Piper. Piper looked to her sides at Phoebe and Paige, realizing that they were waiting for her approval. She took a deep breath in and thought for a moment. She glanced around the room again, exhaled, and looked at Jesse.

"How do we know that we can trust you? It's not often warlocks just help out witches unless it's in their own benefit."

"Because I'd do anything for Jill. And I know that you guys being the Charmed Ones would hunt me down, and vanquish me if I did do anything to hurt you or Jill." Piper took one last look at Jill.

"Fine… let's go. We don't have much time." Piper gathered everyone around Jesse.

"This ought be fun…" Jesse mumbled under his breath as he blinked them to the underworld.

****

            In the underworld, Caleen had been expecting Jill to show up. All he was doing now was waiting. A demon had just walked in, and bowed down to him quickly.

"Yes, what is it?" Caleen asked, not even turning around.

"The girl has arrived, but she has brought the Charmed ones with her." The servant responded. Caleen turned around to face him.

"Bring them to me… all of them. Five birds, and only one little stone." Caleen turned back around, starring at Whitney, who was trapped in a cage, which was hanging by the ceiling above. She pulled her knees to her body, and started to cry. The servant, who had informed Caleen of the girls, bowed and shimmered out. Caleen walked over to the cage and peered into it, looking at Whitney.

"And you are my little stone." He grazed his finger on Whitney's cheek, causing Whitney to shriek.

****

"Whitney?" Jill whispered suddenly. Jill had felt the fear of Whitney. The five of them, the three sisters, Jesse, and Jill had been walking down the path toward Whitney. Occasionally dodging demons of many level ranks. Jesse had chose to stay around just in case something happened and they needed to be blinked out of there. Jesse abruptly stopped, causing Jill and the others to bump into one another, like a train.

"I got to go… my dad is looking for me, and he'll kill you guys if I'm still here."

"Jesse…" Jill said softly, only to be stopped midway because Jesse cut her off with a kiss.

"Call me when you need help." He smiled and blinked out.

"This sucks… I never get to see him." Jill sighed.

"I know the feeling and it sucks." Phoebe said, remembering Cole.

"I know the feeling too, but we got to save Whitney." Piper said, walking a little ahead of everyone.

"Yeah…"

****

            Caleen was pacing back and forth in front of Whitney. He was growing impatience, tired of waiting for them. He began to wonder what was taking so long. "_Must have been that servant of mine. He was always weak; he couldn't probably get the job done. Maybe they've left, realizing that I'm no match for them. I could just kill the child now… no, I'll wait a few more minutes and that's it. Then the child will die."_

"That's what you think!" Jill yelled for the entrance of the cave. Caleen turned around to see Jill and the Charmed ones standing behind her. He began to laugh.

"I've trained you so long for this, just so this moment could be savored."

"Trained me? What are you talking about?" Jill asked, confused.

"Oh, can't read my mind fast enough? I'll show you then."

            Caleen took a few steps back. He then shimmered into a human. He appeared to be a man of late twenties, with dark burnet hair. His head was closely shaved and his face presented a cold look, (sound familiar?). A grinned appeared on his face as Jill's eyes widen in shock, her mouth trying to form the words she was thinking.

"Hey, isn't that guy from the dojo…" Phoebe began to ask.

"Master Lee?" Jill interrupted, still stunned.

"You should really look in a mirror, because your face is priceless." Caleen/Lee said, laughing. "Now, of course, is where I offer you some suggestions on what's going to happen. I'll challenge you to a duel, and you accept, fighting to your death."

"Like hell…"

"Wait, let me finish. Or I'll just kill your precious little sister in front of you, and wait for you to charge at me with anger and vengeance. Either one is fine with me. I kind of like the second one, more fun."

            Jill was furious, and began to walk forward. Piper grabbed Jill's arm and froze Caleen with her free hand. Jill was kind of struggling to get to Caleen but just stopped suddenly, her face, which was once filled with anger, went blank.

"Jill, I could just easily blow him up." Piper said, as she looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We can't kill him… he's the only one who knows the combination." Jill explained.

"I'll just blow up the lock."

"Then the cage will blow up…"

"I could orb the lock." Paige piped up.

"It'll still blow up. He designed it that way as a backup plan."

"So, do you accept?" Caleen/Lee had unfroze. A saber appeared in each of his hands. He tossed one up at Jill, and she caught it. She gripped the saber tight, starring at it; the cool metal of the sword mesmerized her. She knew what she had to do.

"Yes…" She brought the saber to her face, arm perfectly still, quickly bringing the saber down a few inches, jerked it back up, and then swiftly brought the saber back down, tip touching the floor, her arm fully extended at an angle. She had saluted him, officially accepting the duel. Caleen/Lee laughed and did the same thing. He was going to enjoy this.

The three sisters looked at one another, trying to make sure what they had just saw were real. Jill had just accepted the duel, to fight for her sister's life and her very own. Her own master for years, the man she had never defeated before. Many movies featured the student teaching the teacher but that was after all they had gone through. She wasn't ready for this, not yet.

TBC

I'm thinking one or two more chapters left. Stick around and review.


	5. A penny returned...

"Jill, you can't be serious. I saw you guys fighting at the dojo, and he seems like he has the advantage. A big one." Phoebe said.

"I have to. Anyway, it's too late. I've accepted and you can't back out of that." Jill said, turning to face the three sisters behind her. She stepped forward a few steps, towards Caleen/Lee. Caleen stood opposite of her, about six feet away.

"You can make the first move." Caleen said, signaling his blade at Jill. Jill swung her sword at him, slowly advancing in the direction of him. He easily blocked her attempts to penetrate him. He did this all with a smile on his face, which enraged Jill more. She began to fight recklessly, letting her emotions take over. Phoebe watched the two of them battle on, but it was becoming like déjà vu. It was just like at the dojo earlier, only more intense. Jill was beginning to get the upper hand, like before, and Lee putting more effort into blocking. It was no longer child's play. Then it happened, Lee blocked Jill's swing with more force that usual, then lunged at her. It was too late for Jill to move, and she was speared with the sword in her lower left abs. The sword went in about six inches before he retracted it out.

"Jill!!" Phoebe yelled, about to run to her.

"No no, you can't help her. This battle is to the death and you can't just stop a duel." Caleen said, pointing his sword at Phoebe. Phoebe just stood there.

Jill was on her knee, clutching the spot the sword had pierced her. Jill looked up to see Caleen turn his attention back to her. He lifted his sword, and slowly brought it down on Jill's shoulder, as if he was knighting her. He did the same to the other shoulder. He elevated the sword about a foot above Jill's back, since she was still on her knee. Jill was exhausted and was breathing fast. She bowed her head, her hand still on her sword. He grinned at the thought of her bowing to him before her death. He shrugged it off and brought the sword down. Just then, Jill brought the sword up, and stabbed him, rolling away a flash after the sword went through him. This happened a split second before his sword was meant to hit her. Caleen looked down at the sword that was driven into his body, the half that was in the front that is.

When Jill had rolled, she hit the cave wall pretty hard. She was still conscious, but too tired to move. Caleen took advantage of this, and pulled the sword out of his body. He couldn't feel the pain that was there, because the joy of adrenaline running through his veins on account of he was going to kill her. It would be over and he would be victorious. He began to walk over to Jill. He began to chuckle, laugh even in the midst of his own insanity. The Charmed Ones just sat there and watched. They knew they couldn't do anything to help. He was only a matter of feet away from her. Jill was rolling on the floor.

"NO!!" Whitney screamed from her cage.

            Just then, Caleen caught fire. He began to burn and couldn't move any further. He dropped the blade and screamed. He blew up in smoke, gone from sight; he was dead. The Charmed ones looked at each other. None of them knew what happened, but Caleen was gone. They ran over to Jill, who was still on the floor. She was still bleeding, and the rolling stunt she did earlier just opened the wound more. Piper propped Jill's head on her lap, as she sat down beside her.

"8-96-34" Jill said, coughing a little.

"8, 96, and 34?" Piper asked, not understanding.

"It's the combination to the cage." Paige said. She got up, went over to the cage, and punched in the numbers. A door appeared on the cage and opened. Whitney backed up to the rear of the cage, and held her knees tight.

"Hey, remember me?" Phoebe asked, walking towards the cage. Whitney nodded her head. "Can you come with us, while we help your sister?" She nodded again and crawled towards the entrance of the cage. Phoebe picked Whitney up and held her tight.

"Paige, can't you heal her?" Piper asked with concern in her voice. Paige walked over to Jill and hovered her hands above the gash. She tried to heal her but it wasn't working. Paige closed her eyes tight and her hands started to shake. Then, blue orbs began to glow around Paige's hands. She opened her eyes to see that Jill was being healed. Piper smiled at Paige, and looked up at Phoebe to see her still holding young Whitney. Jill was brought back to her senses.

"Is Whitney okay?" she asked immediately.

"Jill?" Whitney asked, turning around in Phoebe's arms. She squirmed out of Phoebe's grasp, ran over to Jill, and hugged her.

"Wow, you got yourself a tight grip there." Jill looked around her. "I guess it's time to go. I'll just call…"

"Me?" Jesse said, walking over to Jill. He had just blinked in. He walked over, bent down, and kissed Jill passionately.

"Eww…" Whitney said, shielding her eyes in Paige's skirt. Everyone laughed.

"Well, umm… you see, transporting the four of you was hard enough. I'll have to make two trips for everyone now."

"Oh, I could orb two people." Paige volunteered.

"Alright, Jill and I will go with Paige, and Phoebe and Whitney will go with Jesse. Don't want you two doing anything funny while she's around." Piper said, talking about Jill and Jesse, signaling at Whitney. Jesse blushed and walked over to Phoebe and Whitney.

"Whitney, go with Jesse and I'll see you back at the manor." Jill said, pointing at Jesse.

"Okay, but what's a 'manor'?" Whitney asked, confused by the word. Everyone let out a short laugh, amused by her question.

"It's a house, just go." Whitney walked over to Phoebe and held her hand.

"I'll see you back there then." Jesse said, blinking out. Paige, Jill, and Piper huddled together, and orbed back to the manor.

            Back at the manor, or house if you will, Jill and Jesse were sitting on the couch next to each, with Whitney's head in Jill's lap. Paige was in the recliner chair, Phoebe in another chair, and Piper in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Whitney sat up and looked at Jill.

"Do you want something Whit?" Jill asked.

"I'm bored…" Whitney replied.

"Would you like to watch TV?" Phoebe asked Whitney, remembering she enjoyed it . Whitney nodded. "I'll turn it on then." Phoebe got up and turned on the TV in front of them all. Piper had just walked in with a plate of snacks.

"Alright, we've got bagel bites and we have Oreos." Piper announced, placing the plate down.

"I see you slaved over the stove for hours making this." Phoebe said, laughing. "So, how'd you know combination?"

"Oh…" Jill smirked.

"I know. You read his mind didn't you?" Paige asked, finally catching onto the mind thing.

"I see you understand now. Yeah, when I was on my knee, I was reading his mind. That's how I also knew when to hit him and roll away."

"I'm curious… how exactly did Caleen die? I mean, the sword didn't exactly do it." Piper said just before she popped a bagel bite into her mouth.

"It was like he was lit on fire." Phoebe commented. Everyone pondered on the events, but were interrupted by Whitney's giggles.

"You don't think…" Piper began, looking at Whitney.

"Whitney…" Jill called out to Whitney. "Come here a second." Whitney walked over to Jill and sat down next to her. "Remember that bad man who I was fighting?" Whitney nodded.

"Uh huh."

"Remember when he was set on fire?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, go back and watch TV." Whitney nodded, and went back to resume her TV watching. Jill shrugged her shoulders and leaned against Jesse, his chin resting on her head. Jesse suddenly looked up.

"I got to go." Jesses told Jill.

"Great… one time, I'll have to have you for the whole day."

"Maybe I'll meet your mom."

"Ha, I want you to stay alive." Jill laughed. Jesse kissed her quickly, and blinked away. Jill sighed, and looked at Whitney sleeping on the floor in a ball.

"I guess we should go. Wait, how'd I get here from my house?"

"I drove you here in Piper's car. You could stay here till the morning, and I'll drive you home." Phoebe explained.

"Oh, thanks." Jill said as she walked over and picked up Whitney. She placed her on the couch.

            The next morning Phoebe got up and drove Whitney and Jill home. She pulled up into their driveway, and helped Whitney out the car. Jill opened the front door to her house, and Whitney ran right in. Jill turned around, facing Phoebe.

"Thanks, for everything. I don't know how to repay you." Jill said.

"That's ok, although I do kind of owe you something." Phoebe said, looking through her purse. She pulled out a penny and handed it to Jill. "There, we're even." Phoebe smiled. Jill laughed as Phoebe handed her the penny.

****

            I've got to thank everyone who took the time to read my fic and review. I must also thank my friend, Whitney, aka. Supreme editor, for editing my spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
